A different set of circumstances
by kani90
Summary: This story has elements of bleach mixed in, but not enough to warrant a crossover. What if the reason for Tsukune's average grades and athletic ability wasn't the fact that he was...average.


**Author's Note:** Hey guys this an idea I've been trying to write down for sometime, since I'm stuck with what to do in my other story I decided start this one. Maybe the creative flow here will help me write the other story. This has a few elements of bleach but not enough to warrant a crossover. Enjoy and please review.

**A different set of circumstances**

**Prologue **

**Beginning of high school life**

**5 AM, A Bus stop near Tsukune's home**

**Tsukune's Point of View**

A week into my life as a middle school student, I had come to a realization. I would never get up before the crack of dawn just so that I could go to school. Sad how all of that came crashing down, seeing as how it's 5 AM in the morning, it's damn cold and I'm waiting diligently for the school bus to arrive and pick me up for what I can guarantee to be hell.

I suppose I should be grateful though, the fact that I can attend high school at all is something that didn't seem possible a few days ago. My grades were nowhere near enough to get me into my school of choice and when a rejection letter arrived from both my back up schools my parents were in despair. I on the other hand, don't really care. School doesn't have anything to keep me interested; it's been this way since middle school started.

This school that I'll be attending, Youkai high, is pretty much unknown. It's odd that I couldn't get accepted by any school in the country and then suddenly dad finds a flyer for this place and when I apply I get selected. This is more than a mere coincidence if you ask me, and Youkai High, the name is more than enough to get a persons warning bells tingling.

I think it's about time I introduced myself, my grumpiness due to not getting an eight hour sleep has me forgetting my manners. A pitiful excuse, but I'll take what I can get. My name is Aono Tsukune, Tsuki to those very close to me (only my cousin Kyouko), average grades, average looks, average athletic ability. All in all, a girl wouldn't look at me twice. You' be hard pressed to find a more mediocre person…on paper that is.

**Three year's ago, Tsukune's first day of Middle school**

_Most people are probably really annoyed with me right now; they're probably thinking something like why the hell is that kid so energetic when it's only six in the morning. I continued on my way without a care in the world and with a spring in my step, it was the beginning of new chapter in my life after all. _

_I reached my destination shortly after, lush grass lay beyond a red brick wall and the entrance was a wrought iron gate. When closed, it had a circular shield in the middle that showed the school emblem. I went past the gate and just a few hundred meters ahead was the campus building. I smiled as I continued towards it with vigor. It's not that the building was anything special or new, it was in fact very much like my old campus._

_What had me excited was the thought of new possibilities and opportunities. The people I'd meet, the club activities and of course the paramount for a guy my age to meet a cute girl and fall in love. There was still time before other people started arriving and still more before the orientation ceremony. I swept across the school familiarizing, memorizing and generally wondering about its foundation and lost in those thoughts it took me a while to realize where I had ended up. The roof was the perfect place to take in the view of the whole campus._

_I made my way towards the edge, where only a chain link fence separated the student from a three-story drop. At least it was a sturdy chain link fence, this was among several of the thoughts swimming in my head and not for a moment had I suspected just how drastically my life was going to change in the next few moments. It started as an uncomfortably cold breeze that left one with an incomplete feeling, and then slowly it stared to rise. The very atmosphere around me froze, my body felt heavier my breathing very labored. It felt like an unseen pressure was trying to crush me. _

_There was a bone chilling fear instilled in me. I was going to die and there was not a thing in the world I could do to stop it, the least I could do was hope for it to be quick and painless. Anything would be better than this feeling of suffocation. As if some unknown force was there waiting for me to give up, my plea was recognized. A clawed, grotesque hand pierced through my chest and my consciousness started slipping away. Before I closed my eyes for the very last time, I heard a giggle, a flash of crimson eyes with slit pupils and then darkness. _

_Flashback_

_Tsukune's middle school, infirmary _

_I woke up to a white ceiling, white sheets and a lot of silence, my head was throbbing and I felt like I could barf at any second. Lo and behold that second came right after the thought. I emptied the contents of my stomach to the side of the bed, there was a waste in placed there. Fortune, coincidence or did someone place it knowing that I'd hurl as soon as I woke up and that I'd do so on the right side of the bed. My head was to hazy and I couldn't think straight. It was good though because thinking would only give me a further headache._

_I remember when I was six and I had peed in front of everyone at kyouko's birthday party. It's got nothing on how embarrassed I felt when I got done spew my breakfast to focus on a person standing in front of me giggling. It was a she and she was gorgeous. Purple hair, wavy, cut just above her shoulders. Big, round eyes, sea green. A heart shaped face and a cute smile, her breasts were huge to. What can I say; I'm a bit of a pervert. The knockout was a small beauty mark just below the outer corner of her left eye. _

_I really envied ostriches at the moment, what I wouldn't give at this moment for the ability to shove my head into the ground and disappear. I settled for looking like a thoroughly embarrassed teenager, which in truth I was._

"_The janitor found you unconscious on the rooftop, there appear to be no physical injuries and your medical history doesn't really account for something like this. I do hope that you are feeling alright."_

_Her voice was like honey and I was a damn bee, a 14 year old bee that was very new to the concept of puberty and was having some very pleasant thoughts. These pleasant thoughts had a very unpleasant reaction, one I'd rather she didn't notice._

"_Ara Tsukune–chan, your face is red, do you still have a fever, your head is still a little warm, maybe you should rest a while longer."_

_The hand on my head was soft and it sent a tingling feeling down my spine. The best word to describe it would be, feminine. The most I could do was nod._

"_Alright then, I'll leave so as not to disturb you."_

_She closed the door quietly and I went on staring. In a hazy and thoroughly confusing situation I had forgotten to ask her name. Oh well, I was here for three years I'd ask her name the next time._

_I never saw her again after that day. _

**Flashback end**

The arrival of the bus had knocked me out of my trip to the past; well it was my past so I could re visit it again if I wanted. Maybe another time, thinking of that purple haired beauty always got me a little depressed. I really wanted to see her again, if only to ask her name. I want for nothing more. I sighed and stepped onto the bus and to my utmost surprise the bus was empty except for the eerie looking driver and it scared me a bit.

Just kidding, it was as I had expected. It had been an easy guess. I had been rejected by every school in the country; suddenly out of nowhere a school pops out and accepts me, very fishy. Besides a name like Youkai Academy would be enough set anyone on edge. As for the eerie driver, I had seen scarier things.

Ways into the journey after crossing a tunnel I noticed a change in scenery. I didn't say much, my adventures in middle school had taught me to keep a level head at most times.

"We'll be at the front of the school in a little while, you'd best prepare yourself boy. Youkai Academy is a very horrifying place."

The driver missed my dramatic eye roll because his head was turned. I didn't care to answer and that was the end of our conversation. I f it could even be called that. The bus soon slowed down and came to a complete stop. Standing up I stretched and let out a satisfied groan as bones popped into the right place. I continued till the bus door and stopped right behind the driver.

"Thank you for the advice Driver-san, I'll be sure to keep it in mind."

Stepping down and out of the bus, the new surroundings hit me properly for the first time. Skulls and bones littered the floor of a dead forest and in that forest a single path that probably led to the school building.

I sighed while wondering what sort of kook chose this sort of place to make a school; he seriously didn't care if prospective students just turned tail and ran out of. I would have to if I were any less of a man. Soon I found myself walking along the path and deeper into the forest the forest. I had almost lulled into a trance when all of sudden I felt something approach, in this sort of place who knows what could be present.

Whatever it was was approaching at a pretty good pace.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyy, get out of the wayyyyyyyyy."

And get out of the way I did, a simple side step and what I now knew to be a girl who had lost control of her bicycle zoomed past me. The mere second that she was level with me I gave her a once over, I had after all seen things travel much faster with clear detail. Long pink hair, I knew instinctively that it would be silky to the touch. A cute face, properly angled. Skin so pale, it seemed that she'd never been in the sunlight ever before. What really caught me though were two things, her eyes, the same green that I had been devotedly searching for during my middle school years. The green that was resplendent in the eyes of my nurse goddess. The other thing, were those fangs in her mouth.

Oh well, its seemed I'd have to find out another day. Or not because her bicycle just caught a rock and she took a nasty tumble. Over the past few years I had grown a bit uncaring and aloof to the plight the people. Cut me some slack I saved quiet a few people daily, they didn't know I did it that doesn't change the fact that I saved them. Here's the thing though, let it be known I was too kind to girls for my own good. Helping girls has ended up as a mess for me in many situations. Something tells me that if here and now I help this girl, it's going to spell shit load of trouble for me. A bit of a debate and a moan from the girl, I decide to help. This is gonna end badly and I'm helping het knowing that, I'm a right idiot. Sucker for a cute girl wouldn't be too far of the mark either.

I walked over to her and offered my hand; she took it with a slight smile on her face. Then shit hit the fan, in an unusual lapse of concentration I trip on the same rock that wasted her while trying to pull her up. Time for a simple physics question, I put a hefty amount of strength to pull her, when I trip my motion causes me to fall backwards, she isn't expecting it and is helpless to do anything as she is pulled along. Define the new situation that I am in. Oh come on, its probably the easiest physics question you'll ever have to answer…ok maybe not the easiest but certainly the most enjoyable. For me it is anyways.

Her face is buried in my neck, her breasts are toughing my chest, she is a perfect fit. Oh my god, why is she breathing so heavily against my neck. The next words are whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm a vampire, your scent is too good to resist and I haven't had any since morning because I was in a rush trying to hear on time."

Say wha---, sadly that was all I could get out of my mouth before I felt a pair of very sharp teeth tear through the skin on my neck and bury themselves into my jugular. Then a noise of slurping filled the air. I don't remember how long her lips were attached to my neck but my brain had gone into freeze mode. I thanked god she hadn't gotten the chance to see me blush. Finally after an eternity she pulled back and stared me in the eyes. Definitely the same green as my nurse goddess.

"Thanks for the meal!"

She giggled cutely saying nothing, probably waiting for a reply.

"Kindly please get off me, I'm having difficulty breathing."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

She quickly got off me and brushed the dust of her skirt as she stood up. I stood to massaging my neck where she'd bitten me.

"Sorry it's just that I was so hungry and you smelled so good and then we were getting late and then we---I"

"Slow down there missy no need to ramble."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize so much either, by the way I'm Aono Tsukune and this is my first year at this place"

"Ah where are my manners, in all the confusion I completely for got to introduce myself, I'm Akashiya Moka, Vampire, but you already know that."

"Yeah and I'm a werewolf"

With introductions complete Moka and I started towards the school campus, the orientation was about to begin. Walking with a vampire never thought I'd ever experience such a thing. Better keep the fact that I'm human hidden until I have more information in my hands.

"You know it's strange, you say you're a werewolf but your blood tastes so much like a human's"

"Then this must be your lucky day Moka-san, you got to taste such a fine substitute of the finest blood there is to offer."

She just smiled nodded her head and continued on her way, she didn't even push the issue. She was either trusting or naïve.

"Still I'm glad I met you, I was a bit scared since I didn't know anyone here, now I we can be friends."

I chuckled a bit.

"I guess we can."

She let out genuine happy laughter at that, all the while I was thinking about where the hell I had managed to get myself this time.

Chapter end


End file.
